Crowdsourcing is the outsourcing of work or tasks by a requestor such as an individual or an enterprise, to groups of loosely bound individuals, also known as crowdworkers. With the advancement of telecommunication technology and the penetration of internet among the masses, crowdsourcing has emerged as an attractive means for the requestors to get their work or tasks completed through crowdworkers. However, various types of tasks such as development of software applications are difficult to crowdsource. This is due to complexity involved in development of software applications, which stems from an inter-relationship between various modules or code segments that are to be developed. Hence, to leverage the benefits of crowdsourcing for software development, there exists a need for simplifying the process of software development through crowdsourcing. Further, integration and assembling of various code segments developed through crowdsourcing need to be simplified.